To Wander in Darkness
by Asher Elric
Summary: Dark times have fallen upon Middle—Earth. A Ranger without a home is forced to flee what was once his home, can he fight off the coming darkness? Or will he fall to it?
1. Prologue

Summary – Dark times have fallen upon Middle—Earth. A Ranger without a home is forced to flee what was once his home, can he fight off the coming darkness? Or will he fall to it?

Disclaimer – I do not own!

_**All that is gold does not glitter,**_

_**Not all those who wander are lost;**_

_**(LOTR – FOTR, PG 193)**_

_**To Wander in Darkness**_

_**Prologue**_

****

****

"I can't believe you!" a once gentle voice was hard with sarcasm and disdain. They stood in the study. There were five Elves and just as many human's, though one stood in the middle of the room. He was ragged and dirty, his clothes torn in several places and his head hung in light of the situation.

"Ada…"

"No! do not say it! For I know that it is not true!"

"How would you know? I never touched the She-woman!"

"You did! And she has told everyone!"

"I did not!"

"Get out of my sight!"

Estel looked at his father; he never could have believed that this would have happened. And there was no way to prove his story either way. That _woman_ and her accomplice had achieved that much. As he looked about the room, he knew that he would get no support from any one. He gave a bow to Elrond before turning leaving the barely lit study.

Estel did not look back as he knew he would not see one single kind face behind him. The Twin's were of the same opinion as their father, and even Legolas… Estel quenched his thoughts, he had never been rejected by his family. Not ever in his life had he been turned away like…that!

And all because of Lord's Elric and Wolf….the human's who had become his friends, but in the end betrayed him miserably. Estel knew that there was only one thing he could do now. He had to leave, there was nothing else for him to do. It wasn't running away, Estel told himself, he would leave because in the end, Ada would ask him too.

Estel ran into his room, he packed little, but he took what he needed. Estel then sat at the desk. He wasn't sure how to express his feelings. But he put into word as much as he could before leaving.

There was nothing left, no one to care for and nothing to make him stay. He was now a nobody, a vagabond with no purpose. Estel sighed; he loved this place. He grew up here and now…

He would leave and he would not turn back, he would not take one look at his home before leaving it forever. He would forget about his life here and the family he had.

As the boy left, he did not see the last ray's of the sun fade. He did not see the stars twinkle from above. All he saw was the darkness that he faced. Which would become a daunting task indeed.

* * *

A/N – Don't ask me where this came from. If you guy's like this enough than I'll update! 


	2. Strider, Ranger of the North

A/N – Thank you all for reviewing. I am so glad that you all like this fic!

_**"The man who does not learn is dark, like one walking in the night."**  
-- __Chinese Proverb_

**_To Wander In Darkness_**

_**Part 1 – Strider, Ranger of the north**_

****

****

Bree, a human village with high wooden walls surrounding it; the stench of unkempt humans permeated the air, along with horse droppings. Creatures that were once human beings haunted the alley ways, or even persisted into the light of day to get some sort of money to get some food.

Children laughed as they played with old toys while their mothers tried to get something onto the table for that day's meal. Men made their way home from a hard day's work in the fields outside the village. And only a few strangers asked to enter the confines of the wooden walls.

One such stranger, with a hood of a worn cloak pulled about his face, just passed the gate keeper. He was rough and straggly. His clothes were full of mud, and he smelled even worst than the village itself. But he blended in with the beings. He made his way to the Prancing Pony.

The Inn was recommended to him by a friend with a long grey beard. The stranger knew that he would not be turned away. It would be nice to get a hot bath and some good food for a change. Six months was a long time to spend in the wilds of Arda.

He made his way into the Inn, he was immediately met by Mr. Butterbur, the Innkeeper. The man was chubby with red cheeks and a nice smile. But he talked very fast, it took a trained ear to even comprehend half of what he said.

"Welcome to my humble Inn dear stranger. Tell me, what is it that you need? I do have a few rooms available, and what about a bath? And a meal?" Butterbur asked in his hurried way.

"Yes, I would like a room and a bath," the stranger replied, he pulled out a sack of coins his friend had also given him.

"Only five please," Butterbur said. Money exchanged hands and Butterbur led the man to a room.

"I'll have Hob prepare a bath," the Inn Keeper said before hurrying off once again.

The man looked about the room. There was only one bed, a wash stand with soap and towels; and a desk underneath the window. The window looked towards the vastness of the wilds that grew in these parts. He set down his pack and stripped off his over coat. He also removed his long sword. He stood before the desk and window, just looking. It was then that a knock could be heard.

He opened the door and two Hobbits came in, bearing a large iron bath tub. They set it in a corner of the room and then went to fetch the hot water. Butterbur, however, poked his face in.

"Want me to bring you dinner while you wait?" he asked. The stranger nodded and was about to say something, but Butterbur was off again with a wave good by and the promise to be back with some hot food.

The man was grateful to this Inn Keeper; he hadn't said anything as of yet, but he wondered if his friend with the pointy hat had said something about him? Oh well, he decided that it didn't matter.

* * *

After he had eaten, had taken his bath and dressed again in some clean clothes. He joined the patrons in the common room. He sat in a dark corner, his hood drawn up, a pipe in his hand and a tankard of the house mead in front of him. He was watching everything in this room. He was comfortable with his back to the wall.

He had learned that with nothing behind him, he was in danger of a knife in his back. And he didn't want that, so a wall was better than some murderer. Speaking of which, the man watched as a very drunk man stumbled into the Inn.

His clothes were torn, and he was dirty, blood covered him as well. A murmur went through the crowd at the site.

"It was…them!" the man was able to say before he fell down in a dead faint. Several men rushed towards him, obviously they knew the man who had been attacked. They dragged him to a room just off of the common room, someone called for a healer and people were scrambling around.

"Did you see that? It must be those thieves," someone said at a table near the Strangers.

"You think? They usually kill those they attack, why didn't they this time?" a second man asked.

The stranger, however, was curious. He hadn't heard of anything like this happening before. He had thought that Bree didn't have much trouble with highway men. Obviously they did, and maybe, he figured, he should look into it.

* * *

Butterbur knocked on the man's door. He had looked much better earlier that evening when he had joined everyone in the common room. But he really didn't know anything about this man, he did hope that Gandalf was right when he had described the man that had arrived that day.

"Ah, Master Butterbur, please come in," the man said.

"Good sir, you know my name, but may I learn yours?" Butterbur asked.

"Of course, my apologies, I am Strider, a Ranger," the man smiled.

"Ah, Gandalf said that you would come this way sooner or later,"

"Yes, and as we all know, Wizards tend to be right most of all the time," Strider joked.

"Indeed,"

"To business my good man, I want to know…what happened to that man? The man who came in here this evening?" Strider asked.

"Oh, Old Jed is a farmer. Usually he comes to Bree earlier in the evening, not so late at night. He said that he was waylaid,"

"Why was he waylaid? I heard two men talking about some thieves who killed anyone they came across,"

"Generally, they do. That is why we are confused about this whole mess. This is the first time they have let anyone live,"

"How many have they killed?"

"They have killed four whole farming families, burned land and have generally made our lives harder than necessary,"

"I see," Strider looked grim.

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Maybe, I thought I'd look into it at least a bit," Strider nodded his head.

"You had better be careful, lad, I know that Rangers are tougher than us ordinary mortals, but these thieves are worst than we had thought! They are Raiders and will stop at nothing to get what they want,"

"What is it that they desire?"

"Bree, they want to use it as their base, for what I do not know, but we haven't given up to them yet. But if this keeps up, we may have too," Butterbur sighed. He then turned towards the door.

"I wish you a safe night, Strider, Ranger of the North," he said before exiting the room and closing the door after himself. Strider went to the door after a few minutes and bolted it tight. He then went to stand before the window once more.

* * *

Ten miles out from Bree, a group camped. They had three fires going, and they were currently cooking a late supper. Today they had made off with a few cows that they ate, but they kept one for milk for the little children.

Noor Sameera watched as her people went about their nightly business. She hissed as she looked down into her pot that was boiling with some sort of green goo. She was sixty nine and still young, she had long silver hair, a large bumpy nose and warts. She was an ugly hag, but she didn't care. She had power, and soon she would have what she wanted. A place for her troop of Gypsies to live and to thrive. They would rule this part of Arda and Lord Elrond would see them as a powerful enemy.

But not yet, first she had to take Bree, and then she could start her plans for taking Rivendell from those fair loving Elves! They would never see them coming; she would make them see that the human way of life was better than theirs.

_Divide and Conquer_ was her plan. And a miraculous plan it was in deed.

There was only one problem. But never mind that, this problem would not get in the way. No, he would be taken care of.

* * *

He almost glared at the Ranger that stood in his study. The Ranger had been there when he had come in to get some business done, and now, he would not leave without the answers that he seeked; which was rather annoying and not fair in the slightest! March Warden Taniith decided as he went into a full out glare at the man.

"I do not know what you mean!"

"You do so! Has it escaped your notice that a band of beings have taken it upon themselves to devastate the land in order to take that of which does not belong to them?" Strider raised and eyebrow. Taniith sank into his chair, but still glared at the Ranger.

"What business of it is yours?" Taniith asked.

"It is too near that which I still hold dear. I do not want to see anything happen to it," replied the Ranger. Taniith thought about this for a moment.

Rangers were vagabonds without a home; they tended to make their camps high in the mountains, not coming down unless needed. However, this Ranger seemed to give up traditions and was in Bree in the middle of winter! Taniith scowled.

"I still don't know what you are after, all they do is set fire to farm lands," Taniith grunted.

"I understand that, but I also heard from a very reliable source that they have killed whole families,"

"I have heard that too, but it was not their work," Taniith said.

"Really?"

"Get out, I know not of which you speak!"

The Ranger pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the desk, he glared down at Taniith.

"Expect me when you least expect something," the Ranger said before he strode to the door and exited the room. The sounds of boots clunking down the hallway and disappearing was the last signs the Ranger left.

Taniith found that he had been holding his breath, he quickly exhaled and gasped. The Ranger knew what he was doing; the young man was not stupid. However, the fact that a Ranger was here was more than enough to make Taniith worry. He wasn't the sort to worry, but when things just didn't go your way….

Taniith decided that he had to do something about that Ranger. It was only a matter of time till the young man disappeared forever, Rangers tended to disappear, so if he just made it permanent…who would argue with that?

But, what did the man mean when he said that something precious to him was near Bree? Did the Rangers have a buried treasure? Was this man really a Noble in disguise? Well, there was only one way to find out…

* * *

A/N – Ha! A cliffie! Er—well---sort of a cliffie. I really don't like to write cliffies, if I am writing an action sequence I like to finish it so that no one is hanging for weeks upon weeks! Just so you all know, Noor Sameera is a soothsayer. I don't think I made that quite clear in her scene and so I just wanted to inform you all of her.

Thank you for reading!

_**Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle**_

**_(May the wind fill your sails)_**


	3. The Ghost of the Witch

A/N – I am on a roll! Let's get on with this!

**_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."  
-- _****_Taylor Benson_**

_**To Wander in Darkness**_

**_Part 2 – The Ghost of the Witch_**

Strider spent a restless night; his dreams were filled with worry and darkness. He woke up once; sweating and breathing hard. The cold air on his chest and back felt good. But he shivered when unbidden memories came to him. He didn't want to think about that! He wasn't _Estel_ any more. There was no way he could be the _hope _if his family (X-family, he reminded himself) did not believe him and love him as they once did.

Six months was a long time, but the hurt was still there and it was still bleeding.

Strider groaned and sat up; he pulled his shirt on then got up from bed. He made his way to the wash basin and poured some water from the pitcher on the side. He caught his own eyes in the mirror. Storm grey, dark and cloudy met him. Strider sighed and rolled his eyes before splashing the ice cold water over his face. His thoughts then turned to the predicament he was now apart of.

He was sure that he was involved now because he had talked to March Warden Taniith; if that wasn't considered _involved_ than Strider didn't know what was. The only thing that he couldn't figure out was why Taniith seemed so…secretive. It was a feeling Strider had gotten while talking to the man, the man was gross and ugly and…he had an agenda. Strider was sure of it.

However, there was another problem, the group of thieves. Strider wasn't sure who or what they are, but he knew that they weren't the only ones at work here. No, there was something else. Another group maybe? It could be Orc's, that wasn't un-heard of in these parts. Strider knew that, he had been at the mercy of the foul creatures a few times in the wild to know that they went to any length to torture poor, innocent souls.

He turned away from his thinking and went to the window again. He found himself gazing out over the Bree lands with a sense of longing. He swept that feeling away and then sighed once more. He decided to stop sighing since it made him look like a love-sick Romancer! He couldn't have that, it'd ruin his image.

Strider went back to bed, but did not sleep. He watched as the first rays of sun slowly lit up his room.

0000000000000000

Strider stopped his chestnut mare, the road before him was trampled and dusty; dark, angry clouds were gathering in the east, Strider had a feeling that it would rain before long. Hopefully, he would have something to go on before then. He looked behind him and waited for his companion to catch up.

Amaar was the son of the Stable owner that Butterbur had told Strider to go too; At first, Strider was only looking for someone to tell him how to get to the burned down farms. Instead, Brocc the Stable Master had decided to send his oldest son with Strider. Amaar knew the lands about Bree like the back of his hand and so far had been right in every trail the two had traversed.

"The Marlowe family were burned inside their house," Amaar said quietly, there was a bend in the road and as soon as they had cleared it, Strider saw what the young boy had meant.

The Marlowe family consisted of four, the father, mother and two kids who had yet to reach five years old. In truth, the children never saw their fifth year, and had died with their mother in the burning flames of the house while the father watched. The father's body was still hanging from a nearby oak tree. His hands were not tied in any way so Strider could only guess that he had committed suicide.

"I knew Carlyyn, she took care of me when I was very sick," Amaar said.

"I am sorry for your loss," Strider said.

"It is all right, they are together and that is all that matter's. One of these days, we're going to cut him down, but no one has gotten time to do it," the boy said, pointing to the dead and decaying body of Tobias (Carlyyn's husband).

Strider nodded and jumped down from the horse. Amaar followed, he liked to watch the stranger as he looked about the ground looking for something that Amaar was untrained for. Strider carefully pushed some of the underbrush to the side after looking at it carefully. He wished he had been here sooner, maybe he could have done something to save the family, but since he hadn't been, the least he could do was find their killer's. Which was now becoming harder than it should have been.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Amaar asked, "I know your looking for tracks but what sort?"

"Human,"

"But…March Warden said that it was Orc's who did this," Amaar said.

"He did? He said no such thing to me," Strider looked up at Amaar with a strange look on his face.

"Oh? Maybe it slipped his mind, he tends to forget things," Amaar said.

"What sort of things?"

"Da say's that he forgets about how much money is in the treasury and then he raises taxes. And there was that time that he made the merchants pay more than they made in a week," Amaar said.

"Figures," Strider muttered, but Amaar did not hear him.

"Well, If it is Orc's, which it isn't by the way, everyone within a hundred miles would know," Strider explained.

"That was what Da said, but it's dangerous for us common fold to say anything about things of that sort,"

"I understand," Strider said.

"You do?"

"Yes, there are some men who do not like Rangers,"

"You're pulling my leg!" Amaar looked aghast. He hadn't known the Ranger for long, but he seemed to be a very nice man, besides, Amaar had heard a few tails about Rangers, to him, they were heroes that everyone respected.

"I'm not, I wish I was though," Strider laughed.

"Oh, have you found anything?"

"Maybe, come and look," Strider bid his young companion to join him. Amaar slid from his own horse and quickly went to the Ranger. Strider pointed at a print, it couldn't be seen very well, but if one looked at it long enough.

"What is it?" Amaar asked.

"It isn't Orc,"

"Indeed, is it human than? Elves don't usually come by here often," Amaar said.

"I have no doubt that it is human,"

"Hmm…can you tell anything else?"

"Yes, these prints…" at this Strider pointed out several more prints, some Amaar could tell straight away but others he had only to guess.

"…Go towards Bree,"

"Oh, you don't think anyone in Bree has done this travesty? Do you?" the young boy asked, blue eyes wide with shock.

"Possibly,"

"But why?"

"That is something that I will ask Taniith once we get back,"

"I hope you know what your doing, if you anger that man, I don't think you'll live to see what he'd do to you," Amaar shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I know what I am doing," Strider said, he gave Amaar a pout that set the boy into a fit.

"Let's go, I've seen what I needed here," Strider said. The two went to their horses and swung up into the saddles.

"The next house isn't too far from here,"

"Let's get going, I believe that it is going to rain,"

"Yes, and you want a gander at those tracks," Amaar agreed. The two spurred their horses into a trot and Amaar pointed out a trail of less use.

"Jaeda lived over this rise, she was a witch, but no one had seen her for a while and she always came over to our place whenever she was in Bree. Finally, my Uncle Olli went to check on her. She was cut into small bits and scattered about her property, they burned her hut and everything they came across," Amaar explained.

"I don't believe that was a good idea," Strider said.

"No, she has haunted this place ever since, I've seen her a couple of times,"

"Really?"

"Yes, she is just as pleasant, well, unless the subject of the Raiders come up, then she either starts in on you or...something else,"

"Hmmm…"

"But I doubt she'd let you see her, she doesn't like strangers,"

"Well, just a look then and then we'll go back to Bree,"

"Good, it's getting cold," Amaar said looking to the east where storm clouds were gathering. Strider agreed and they made their horse hurry to their destination.

00000000

A figure watched the two humans from a tree; he had been sent to watch them; which wasn't easy since he didn't dare go into Bree. He smirked as he got sight of the man. The Ranger would indeed become a problem, but Noor Sameera had a feeling about him. She wanted to find out what secret this man carried.

Soon, the figure decided, he would bring the Ranger to his Mistress, and he would be awarded for his brilliant thinking. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get the drop on the Ranger without getting found out before then. He decided not to do it today, the Ranger would surly traverse the country side again and when that happened, he would have the Ranger exactly where he wanted him.

00000000

The Witches hut and property was a mess. It was obvious to Strider that no one dared to pick anything up from the destroyed hut because the people believed that it was cursed. He wondered how anyone could believe such nonsense, but decided to let it go since the hill top he stood on was a bit spooky.

Old gnarled trees surrounded the hut and the hill about it. The hut was burned to the ground and event he grass had been burned. The trees were in a worse shape, Strider knew that it would take time for them to re-grow to their former beauty.

"The hut was nice, it had windows and it was one room, but she kept it clean, and she had a rose garden, they burned that too," Amaar sighed.

"Did you come here often?"

"Yes, after you got to know Jaeda, she wasn't so bad, and she wasn't really a witch, well, she wasn't an evil witch is all," Amaar said.

"I see,"

Strider and Amaar got off of their horses and looked at the ground. After looking all around the burned down hut for moments on end, Amaar had given up.

"I don't think there are any here," he said.

"When did it last rain?" Strider asked.

"Not for months," Amaar said.

"You aren't going to find what you seek," someone else said. The two spun about and before them saw a woman. She had flowing red hair and bright green eyes, she wore a white dress and she was completely see through.

"By the Valor's name," Strider muttered.

"Jaeda, this is Strider, he's a Ranger," Amaar was not phased at all by the ghost woman.

"I've been waiting for you, I can't believe it has taken you so long to get here!" Jaeda said, her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me Lady," Strider said.

"It's all right, I really wasn't expecting you to come, but here you are and that is something," she sighed.

"Please tell me who killed you,"

"Oh, well, Noor Sameera is a jealous old trout! But I was dead before my body got cut up so I guess that's a good thing,"

"What happened?" Strider asked, Amaar just listened, Jaeda would never tell him anything.

"The band of Gypsies came here, they slipped something into my drink and I was stupid enough to drink it, then they left and some other men came," She explained.

"Did you say Gypsies?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about that just now, the second group of men I didn't recognize but they mentioned Taniith and then they cut my body up and set fire to everything, my pour rose garden!" Jaeda wailed, the wind became a bit more strong then.

"I am sorry that you lost your life," Strider said.

"It's all right, now look, you go talk to Taniith, I'll see you later," Jaeda said and she disappeared. For a moment, Strider and Amaar stood there, and then they both got onto their horses and began to retrace their own way to Bree.

00000000000000000

A.N – Okay everyone, I hope you don't find it too weird that Jaeda is a ghost. I've never written a character that wasn't….alive, and Vampires don't count! I guess it isn't that weird, I mean, Aragorn will come upon ghosts in ROTK. Oops! Forge what I just said if you haven't read ROTK! Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed!


	4. Dark Thoughts

A/N – I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It means everything to me! Thank you once again and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

_**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
-Phil Collins: True Colors**_

****

_**To Wander in Darkness**_

**_Part 3 – Dark thoughts_**

****

****

****

It was raining, hard. Sheets upon sheets of rain fell upon the earth. The rain was also cold, so cold that it soaked through anything and the cold seemed to collect in ones bones if one stayed out to long in the rain. As it was, Strider was so cold that he could hardly feel his fingers. He and Amaar hadn't gotten even half way to Bree before the storm had come upon them. Strider had given the boy his cloak, seeing as how the boy had no cloak to call his own.

Strider squinted his eyes and was glad to see Bree looming before them. They had been out in this storm linger than he had wanted and he would like to get warm. He would also like to not get sick from staying out in the wetness for once in his life. Though he gave up that thought as soon as he felt a tickle in his throat; he always got sick and it made him annoyed.

"Hey there! Gat Keeper, let us in!" Amaar yelled over the wind and cold rain.

"Amaar is that you?" the gate keeper asked. He opened the gate without waiting to get and answer and waved them inside.

"You two had better get inside and warmed up before you get yourselves a cold," the old man said.

"We will, don't worry," Amaar smiled and the two rode on.

Soon, they got to the Inn that Strider was staying at. Strider got off his horse and handed the reigns to Amaar. Amaar started to take off the borrowed cloak.

"Keep it, I will come by tomorrow to pick it up," Strider said, then he waved the boy on home before he entered the warmth of the Inn.

"Lad! There you are, I was just beginning to wonder what happened to you," Butterbur said hurriedly.

"Go upstairs and clean up, I'll have some dinner up to you in a while," Butterbur said and pushed Strider to the stairs. Strider thanked the Inn Keeper before he let himself go upstairs to his room. He was tired and wet and he really wanted to go to sleep. Eating something didn't sound too bad either.

000000000

Once Strider got to his room, He saw that a bath had all ready been prepared for him. He stripped off his wet clothes and spread them out before the small fire that was started in the very small fireplace before the bed. He then slipped into the hot water.

Strider took up the soap and some flannel and tried to wash away his worries. He couldn't help but think about the ghost woman he had met. He felt bad that she had died in such away and then her body deprecated. But she wasn't at all bothered about it and she wanted to help Strider all she could. However, talking to a ghost was strange.

Strider shrugged it off and sank into the hot water. He was feeling better now, he hopes he wouldn't get sick, but maybe taking some herbs before bed wasn't such a bad idea. Strider got out of the bath and wrapped a towel about himself. He went to his pack and fished out a long night shirt. He changed into it and some leggings and then he began to dry his hair off. That was when a knock came to his door.

Strider opened the door and once he made sure that it was Butterbur, he let the man in. Butterbur held a heavily laden tray with food on it. Strider made sure that the man got some coins for his trouble.

"Now, you make sure to eat all of that," Butterbur said.

"I will," Strider smiled.

"Then go to bed, you may come down with something and we don't want that," Butterbur smiled.

"I'll do that,"

"Good night than," Butterbur said before he left Strider to his meal.

Strider shook his head as he shut the door. He then turned to his meal and started to eat. The food was good and it was exactly what had made the rest of his evening perfect. However, the note that he found underneath his plate, made Strider stop for a moment half way through a bit of biscuit.

_**Do not tarry long here.**_

Was the entire note; The words were loopy and smooth and delicate, it was almost as if a woman had wrote it. He wondered how anyone would be able to slip him a note, but then decided that whoever had written it had probably had much practice at this sort of thing. Strider tapped the tone on the table a few times.

Who would be warning him against staying? Did they know something? He wondered if he should seek them out; maybe he should, he decided. Maybe they knew something that they would be able to share with him.

Strider shrugged his shoulders and turned to bed. He was tired and there was no use in trying to get things explained to him now. Besides, he had to go see Taniith in the morning anyway and he would rather be wide awake and in a good mood when he went to see the man.

00000000000

The figure from the window watched as the man got into bed; the room was dark, the only light coming from the small fireplace that was slowly starting to burn low. She had seen the man get the message, but she wondered if he would take it seriously. Probably not, she decided.

She jumped from the ledge and landed quietly on the ground. The hard pounding of rain concealed her in the darkness. She made her way down the street, she would probably have to do something drastic to get the man to leave. He was too important to the well being of Middle-Earth to die in a fight such as this.

The darkness closed in about her, and in a few moments she could not be seen. She was as the wind, there one minute but next was gone.

00000000000

_  
"I didn't do anything, Ada!" Estel cried. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that it was dark. Voices about him were merciless and mocking._

_"That isn't what she said,"_

_"You are a liar," _

_"I am so disappointed in you,"_

_"Never should have taken you in,"_

_"NO! NO! I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Estel cried. He curled up in a fetal position. All he wanted in this world was to be loved, why didn't they believe him? Why didn't they love him?_

_"They don't love you, they never have," it was her, it was that accursed she-elf that had made his life miserable from the first time they had met._

_"Go away!" Estel yelled, now he was on his feet, but there was nothing before him. He could see nothing and in turn nothing laughed at him._

_"Oh my little play-thing has run away, wherever are you?" the mocking voice came back._

_"I'm not afraid of you!" Estel yelled._

_"Oh? Isn't that a lie? Didn't your Adar teach you to never lie? Especially to yourself?"_

_"This does not concern him you evil hag!" Estel yelled._

_"There you are wrong, you are all that embodies good and I am all that embodies evil, which of us will be believed over the other?" the voice sounded gentle._

_"You are evil, and everyone will see that once you make a mistake," Estel said._

_Suddenly the world about him went white and Estel cried out in pain. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so…alone…and in so much despair._

_"You will learn to fear me yet, human," the voice mocked…_

It was then that Strider sat up, breathing hard and looking about his room. He listened intently to see if anyone had heard him while he had his nightmare. But no one had and for that, that man was glad for. The last thing he needed was someone to come and see if he was all right after waking the whole Inn with his foolish dream.

Had it been a dream? Or had he talking to the devil-elf that had driven him from his once loving home only six months prior? The feeling of despair was still upon his heart and with a heavy sigh he got up to stir the fire up a bit more before he went back to bed, and hopefully too sleep.

Strider did not want to think of those he had lived with and loved (still loved in fact) before _she_ had come to them. At first she had been nice, but then she began to say the strangest things, and no one noticed how bad those comments had gotten. They had gotten to the point of cutting into his heart and bleeding him dry afresh each time she said anything.

Strider frowned at his weakness and forcefully pushed those thoughts away.

"Remembering has always been hard," someone said. The voice was unnatural and was not part of the living world. Strider turned to see Jaeda sitting on his bed. She wore a blue gown now and her hair was done up in a bun with wisps hanging about her face.

"I for one never liked to remember those bad times that happened to me, but all in all, I can't say that I wasn't glad for the _witch_ rumor," she said.

"Life is never easy on those who take the path of righteousness," Strider said.

"Yes, that is truth," Jaeda agreed.

"Tell me, who sent this note?" Strider asked, picking up the small peace of parchment.

"It was a woman, she fears for you, she knows your secret," Jaeda said.

"What…but how?"

"I do not know, maybe someone told her," Jaeda shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn," Strider cursed.

"Indeed, you should precede with caution now, my Lord, or you shall also end up dead,"

"I will,"

"Good, now don't forget, you need to go talk to Taniith tomorrow, I will stay here to make sure you sleep," Jaeda said, she patted the bed and beckoned Strider to it. Strider felt unusually sleepy and happily got back into bed. The cover smoothed over him and he could feel the slight weight of the ghost. How ghosts could have any weight was beyond him but he was too sleepy to think about it now.

In a few moments, Strider was once again asleep. Jaeda sat by him for the rest of the night, chasing away any nightmares that would have preyed on the young man. Just before dawn broke over the land, Jaeda stood, she bent down to the man, her mouth close to his. She gently traced her finger across the mans cheek bone. She then kissed him on the forehead before bidding him farewell.

She disappeared in a mist of fog, and Strider woke with a start. Whoever had touched him was gone now, but he felt chilly and the room was cold. He stretched and looked out the window. The sooner he got to Taniith's the sooner he would have more answers. Hopefully.

00000000000

Taniith was not a man to be trifled with; he was a man in power, and even though his dark hair showed a bit of grey, and he loved silk to excess, he knew the ways of manipulation. However, sometimes one had to change their plans because said plans would not work. In this case, Taniith knew that he could not manipulate the Ranger that blocked his door of the study.

Taniith had entered the room, he wasn't expecting anyone this soon in the game, but then again, he probably should have. He tried to straighten his back, but this man radiated power that Taniith knew he would never have.

"W-what do you want?" Taniith asked.

"Why did you desecrate Jaeda's body?"

"I don't know what your talking about,"

"You do, your men chopped her body up and then burned everything, it will take years for those trees to grow back," Strider said. That last part was an after thought, he rolled his eyes and decided that talking like and Elf wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"You're a Ranger, you're supposed to say that. However, I did not want her dead; my men found her that way,"

"In deed,"

"Yes, in deed. She was dead when they found her,"

"And then they cut her body up into bits and burned her property," Strider stressed.

"Well---they didn't tell me that!" Taniith glared.

"What good is a man in power if he does not know what crimes his men are committing?" Strider asked.

"How would you know, Ranger?"

_Oh, I would_, Strider thought but instead he said; "A man in power always knows what is going to happen, or at least, what might happen. You don't,"

"I do so! I know that if you don't get out of here…I'll call my men and they will run you through," Taniith threatened.

Strider took one look at the man, and then burst out laughing.

"I can take care of your men; they're all drunk down stairs any road," Strider grinned. He found this man entertaining, and that was saying a lot since Strider hadn't had such entertainment since his Elven brothers dyed the Prince of Mirkwood's hair bright pink!

"Than I'll—fight you myself!"

"Oh? And prey tell, how? I am a Ranger, you should know that you can't beat me,"

"In deed?"

"In deed, now, did you're men find anything of interest, I might be persuaded to let you off of the hook for these murder's if you cooperate with me and tell me all you know," Strider tried to bargain.

What did a man in power fear the most? Blackmail, of course…

"I don't know anything," Taniith said. He was now jumpy and as scared as a rabbit. If Strider had just yelled _boo_! The man would have ran for cover. Of course, showing that he was scared was his first mistake.

"Well, if you do _know_ something, I _will_ find out," Strider said. He then opened the door that he had been leaning on all this time and without another word, he left the study and made his way to the common room of the March Warden's head quarters.

Taniith gave a sigh, he was shaking terribly, he sat down and poured himself some wine. It was much too early for drinking but he didn't care. That Ranger wasn't only a nuisance, but he was he was scary at the same time. Taniith knew now, that he had to do something about Strider, Ranger of the North.

0000000000

A/N – I am so glad you all like this fic. I like it too! I also like the formatting. I hate it when the whole story is in one long paragraph. Actually, the whole one-long-paragraph things is rather taboo. Besides, I learned to write in this format so I like to keep it. I realize that I probably should have used _she-elf_ in the first chapter, the prologue, but it totally slipped my mind! Sorry about that.

Just so you all know, you may not see a lot of the other characters for a while. For now it's only going to be Strider and my OC's here in Bree! Oh, would you all tell me if Jaeda is too Mary-sue. I don't want her to be a Mary-sue and I am trying hard to not make her that way. All in all, Jaeda is just there to point Strider in the right way. Besides that, she may not have any other roll in this fic. I hope you all like the ghost aspect too. I thought it was interesting since it was so dang close to Halloween!

Well, I'll let you go now. Please review! I would like to have more reviews on my writing style and the character's. Oh, and am I making Strider…er---well, Strider enough for you all?

ACK! One other thing, I will give you back story in the flash-backs/nightmares. The back story really doesn't have much to do with my main plot so…well…yeah. However, I would also like to know your theories on my back story. I bet most of you are right on target!

Ta,

Poppy


	5. The Gypsy Princess

A/N – Hello everyone. Wow, I am getting some reviews for this fic. I am really happy! Okay, I did intend to show that Strider was still…hmmm…well I guess the best words for it would be _spiritually wounded_, even after six months of being away from his family. Don't worry, things will clear up, sooner or later. Depends if I get to it by the end of this or not! LOL. Okay, on with the fic!

NOTE – Disclaimer is in the first and second chapters!

_**Seems like yesterday, you were a part of me,**_

_**I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong,**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right,**_

_**Un breakable like nothing could go wrong,**_

_**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep,**_

_**I'm barely hanging on..**_

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**_

**__**

**__**

_**To Wander in Darkness **_

**_Part 4 – The Gypsy Princess_**

****

****

Strider sat in the common room that evening thinking over all that he had learned. Not that it was much, mind, but at least it was something. However, the question was, why did the Gypsies poison Jaeda? The ghost woman was not very forth coming on that aspect. But to be fair, Strider hadn't asked her about it since the first time.

Gypsies; were they the thieves that Taniith mentioned? It made sense, of course. Gypsies were a roaming people. They had probably been driven from their homes and in turn decided to live on the road. Usually they would travel to a city and stay there for a while; earning money by dancing, singing or telling someone's fortune.

But what Strider could not figure out was why they had decided to try and drive these people insane and in turn get Bree to themselves. Were they after something else? And if they were, what was it? All of these questions did not have any answers, and so, Strider took out his pipe and lit it. There was nothing like a smoke to clear a person's mind.

Strider watched the people in the common room. They did not seem too worried, they probably took this time to forget about their problems and to have some fun. Not that Strider begrudged them of that simple pleasure. When there was only darkness about, one had to find some sort of light. And if they could find it in a pub, than all the more power to them!

Strider took up his own tankard of beer. It was cold and he enjoyed a big gulp from it. He had gotten used to the bear and found that it was just as good as Dwarfen mead. However, he usually let it sit in front of him. He wasn't much of a drinker. Getting drunk was dangerous to his health.

Grey eyes followed the path of strangers who had just walked into the Inn. They looked as if they hadn't been traveling for long. But it was late; he wondered why anyone would bet raveling about the dangerous country side so later at night. Not that it was his business of course, but still…

There were three of them. They all wore black cloaks with the hoods about their faces. Strider leaned back into his chair. He decided that watching them would be worth his while, if he was right about their medallions, of course.

000000000000

Gregor Frang was a man in his early sixties, with white hair with dark silver highlights. His blue eyes swept the Inn's pub and came to rest on a man in the dark corner of the room. This man had a tankard in front of him and a pipe to his lips. This man seemed unobtrusive.

One of Gregor's companions was Jahan Jahangir, he was in his early twenties with jet black hair that was lose down to his waist, and mud brown eyes. He was a man who was skilled in weapons, knives to be exact.

"Is that him?" Jahan asked.

"Maybe, we'll have to look into it, quietly," the third man, who was in his thirties, said. Iskender Dorin had light brown hair cut shoulder length and ice green eyes. He was, by far, the most considerate and merciful of the three Gypsies.

"I say we get rid of him now, he's watching us," Jahan sneered.

"Quit bickering you two, there is no sense in killing someone that has nothing to do with us," Gregor said.

"Yes sir," the two other men said as they all sat down at a table. They order some food and bear for themselves and sat back to enjoy their meal. It had been a long time since they had a good meal. Being on the road all the time was weary work.

Iskender unobtrusively looked at the man with the pipe.

"Jahan is right, he is watching us," Iskender whispered.

"Too right, let's wait and see what he does in the next hour or so," Gregor said as their meal arrived.

Iskender was set the job of watching the man with the pipe since he sat with his back against the wall. The Gypsy wasn't sure what it was about that man, but, he suddenly found himself feeling sick. He didn't want to go through with the plan at all.

000000000000

Esmeralda cursed; she didn't know what her brothers and uncle were doing in the Inn's pub. But it couldn't be good. Noor Sameera probably sent them to do away with the Ranger. Esmeralda had hoped that the Ranger would heed her warning, but he hadn't, and here she was.

Once again trying to safe someone's life but would probably watch them die anyway. Sometimes she wished she only had to worry for her own well being. But in the end she found that she couldn't and was once again playing _hero_ to those who didn't even know her. If only she could get a handle on her _seer_ powers, she would probably be able to do something about it.

She sighed and ducked into a near by alley way, she would have to wait outside the Ranger's window once again and hope he didn't kill her before she got a chance to talk to him. Maybe he would listen, hopefully, but she doubted that he would.

000000000000000

Strider made his way upstairs, he was tired and he did not feel like playing around with those strangers. He didn't know who they were, but he did get the feeling that they were there for reason's that probably involved him dieing a very painful death. Of course, Strider was used to that idea, so he shrugged his shoulder's and decided that he would deal with it when the time came.

Strider entered his room, he barred the door behind him and took off his cloak. Then he took off his vest and un buttoned his shirt. He was going to bed and for once he would forget about his problems. However, a shadow at the corner of his window made him stop.

He forgot about lighting the lamp that he had been reaching for, instead he pulled out his hunting knife and made his way towards the window. It was slightly open, the cold wind that blew sent shivers down his back. The shadow did not move, but Strider knew that it was important that he get the shadow.

He reached out suddenly and pulled whatever ti was into the room. He spun the body around and slammed it into the wall, the knife found its way to the intruders throat.

"Ouch! Could you be more careful?" a female voice said.

"What?"

"Be careful, I ain't here to hurt you or anything," she glared.

"Oh, apologies," Strider said, he let the woman go and stepped back. From what he could see in the darkness, the woman had long black hair and dark hazel eyes. She looked pretty thin too, as if she hadn't had a good meal in a very long time.

"You had better be, now, why didn't you leave?"

"What…?"

"You did get my message, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Well? They are going to kill you!"

"Who?"

"My Uncle and Brothers, Noor Sameera sent them," the woman replied.

"I don't know who your talking about,"

"My Uncle and Brother's are the three strangers who came here tonight, they are going to kill you," the women replied.

"Who is this Noor Sameera?"

"She is the Gypsy Witch, she is also our leader, I am risking a lot in telling you this," the women said quietly.

"I see, will you tell me who you are?" Strider asked.

"I am Esmeralda," she replied.

"My Lady, are you in danger? Why do you risk so much?" Strider asked.

"Because, I can't let an innocent get hurt in this damn fool crusade of hers," Esmeralda sighed.

"I see, do you know what she is after?" Strider asked.

"She wants Bree, but that isn't the only thing,"

"What else does she want?"

"Rivendell…"

0000000000000

"You know what I want you to do?" Taniith asked the men assembled in front of him.

"Yes sir, he will be dead by morning," one of the men said.

"Good," Taniith smiled evilly. His plan was going exactly the way it should be. By morning he would be rid of the Ranger and then he and the Gypsy could talk over the situation and come to a deal that would give them both what they wanted. Thing were looking up.

00000000000000

A/N – Oh no! what is going on? Will my bad OC's win? Hehehehehe, tune in next time to find out! by the by, even though each of the characters have a different last name, Esmeralda call's them Uncle and brothers because they are in the same Gypsy clan. The Whole clan is one big family.


	6. Knives in the Dark

_**Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces,**_

**_Can't deny it, Can't pretend, just thought you were the one…_**

_**Behind these Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**_

_**To Wander in Darkness**_

**_Part 5 – Knives in the Dark_**

It was late; the moon was full and wisps of clouds strayed past the misty orb in the sky, and other stars twinkled in the vastness of space. A cold wind was about, and it howled eerily in the night. A lone wolf made himself known, and all was calm.

Shadows passed a window, no one noticed as they blended from darkness to light and back again. These shadows paused for a few moments before going on, each as quiet as an Elven whisper. The shadows made their way to a two story window; they looked in. A lump in the bed told them that the room was occupied. One of the shadows brought out a dagger and worked the window open. The window slid open without a sound, and the shadows entered the room.

They stood off to the side for a few moments; they listened to the breathing of the person in the bed. With an invisible signal, the shadows advanced as one and all brought out a dagger. However, what they did not count on was the beds occupant jumping up with a sword in his hands.

Strider was fully dressed and had been waiting for the assassins. He swept his sword at them and knocked away one knife before it could get to him. The three men were surprised and that gave Strider enough time to knock one out.

Gregor leapt to the side just in time as the sword was about to cleave him in half. He watched as Jahan was knocked to the side, the young man did not rise, however, Gregor knew that he was only knocked cold.

"What do you want here?" the Ranger asked.

He did not get an answer as one of the men tackled him from behind. Strider and the second assassin went to the floor and Strider lost hold of his sword. Now he turned on his attacker and hit him in the face, a howl of pain was his reward as Strider jumped to his feet and blocked an on coming knife.

Foot steps in the hallway alerted Strider to people coming up the hall, he hoped they were on his side. Strider, distracted for only a moment, barley ducked a knife, which cut him deep on the cheek.

He hit the older man in the face before taking a few steps back. He saw his sword laying in the light of the full moon and dashed for it. Iskender saw this and followed, but Strider was faster, he swung his sword and got the man in the arm. Iskender barley avoided getting his arm cut off, but he knew that the deep cut would need stitches.

A banging on the door told Iskender that their time was running out. He and Gregor glanced at the door, then as one they took up their wounded companion and jumped out the window. Strider let them go, he had caught glimpses of their faces and knew that if he saw them again that they wouldn't get away.

He lit the lamp and then opened the door to admit an Inn Keeper who had a broom in his hand. "What is this?" Butterbur asked.

"Someone tried to kill me," Strider said.

"Well, they made a mess,"

"Apologies, I'll clean it up,"

"Don't worry about it, let's move you to another room," Butterbur said. Strider gathered his things and Butterbur showed him to another room, this time the window was smaller and there was no ledge below of above for anyone to stand on in order to get admittance into the room.

"Hope you get some sleep tonight," Butterbur said hurriedly before leaving in order to go clean up the room that had been trashed with the fight. Strider bolted the door after him and then sank to the floor. He was tired, but that fight told him one thing. Esmeralda had been telling the truth.

She had left him hours ago, but she said that she would be in contact before morning. Strider sighed and stood, he took off his shirt and then went to the wash stand. The cut on his cheek wasn't bad, but he would need to clean it.

"Well, that was interesting,"

"Jaeda, what were you saying about those Gypsies?" Strider asked, he looked at the ghost who sat on the bed, she was reflected in the mirror and so he did not turn around as he cleaned his cut.

"My mother was a Gypsy; when she married father she was kicked out of her clan," Jaeda explained.

"That does not tell me why they killed you," Strider muttered.

"Why would they need a reason? They did, neither I nor you can change that,"

"I know, but I would feel better in knowing,"

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to ask them," Jaeda sighed. She looked out the window and then back at Strider.

"My time in this world is almost up, I have to go to the other side soon," she said sadly.

"Why have you stayed here this long then?" Strider finally turned to the ghost woman.

"Because, I've been taken by you,"

"What?"

"Hasn't a women ever fallen in love with you?" Jaeda smiled.

"Not that I know of," Strider looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, we ghost's have feelings too you know!"

"My apologies, my Lady, I did not mean to offend," Strider said.

"I know," Jaeda stood and floated over to Strider. She lifted a hand and gently traced the mans jaw bone.

"You will make a women happy one day, be that woman elf or human,"

The two were quiet for a moment, Jaeda sighed before lowering her hand.

"I will visit you one more time, by then I hope you have some answers for me," she said, and then she gently kissed him on the lips before disappearing into a bank of mist.

Strider did not know what to make of this ghost woman being infatuated with him. It was strange, but he hadn't felt loved in a very long time, and so found that his heart warmed at the prospect of someone caring for him. He wished he could care for Jaeda like that, but since she was a ghost, well, how was he supposed to hold a ghost?

Strider decided that he had better go to bed. He didn't think that anyone would try to kill him again this night. He crawled into bed and in moments was asleep.

000000000

Nauggil was a beefy man, not that he was particularly fat, but he had a rounded gut and a long dirty black beard while his head was bald. He had dull blue eyes and he stank like an Orc. He loved to chase after women, bur since no woman would go near him, well, he was better experienced at a distance, so to say.

"He moved," a young man with dark blond hair said as he hopped off of the roof into the alley where Nauggil and other burly men were waiting. Most of them were dirty and drunk, but they were cheap to pay off and they needed the muscle.

"Rhûndal, what did you find?" Nauggil asked.

"The Ranger was moved from his old room, there is no way into the new one, not by the window or door, well, we could go through the door, but we'd be asking for trouble," Rhûndal

"Most people here don't care what we do as long as we don't bother them," Nauggil scoffed.

"But we're supposed to do this quietly, make it look like an accident," Rhûndal said.

"How are we supposed to make it look like an accident when we can't even get to him?" Lómgrad came into then. He wore a dark hood that covered his own blond locks. He was Rhûndal's younger brother.

"It doesn't matter how we kill that blasted Ranger as long as it gets done by morning," Nauggil muttered.

"Alright then, let my brother and I take care of the Ranger," Rhûndal looked imploringly at the man.

"Why should I?"

"Because we have been trained in matters such as these," Lómgrad rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you go in and take care of the Ranger, but if you fail…" Nauggil trailed off.

"We know, we know, you'll have our heads," Lómgrad rolled his eyes a second time. Rhûndal glared at his Twin.

"Fine, be quick about it then," Nauggil said. Rhûndal and Lómgrad took their leave of the man and the ruffians. They disappeared into the night at made their way through the twisting streets till they reached the Prancing Pony Inn.

"Did you have to do that? How many times have I told you to keep you mouth shut?" Rhûndal turned on his Twin.

"About a thousand, this would it one-thousand-and-two though," Lómgrad grinned cheekily at his brother.

"We aren't cut out to do this, we were sent here to find out where all those slaves have gone, not get caught up in some damn infernal war!" Rhûndal shook his head in exasperation.

"I know, but this Ranger may know something, the least we can do is ask him before we kill him," Lómgrad said.

"We can't kill him," Rhûndal glared at his Twin.

"What? Why not?"

"He is innocent in our matters, he is only looking into the murders of the farmers about this area, he knows nothing of what we seek,"

"Yes, your right, I guess we can't; but I promised, what do we do now?"

"The least we can do is get him out of here, he'll get himself killed otherwise," Rhûndal rolled his eyes.

"Rhûndal, he's a Ranger!"

"I know, but he still knows nothing important about the slave ring, I am pretty sure that it's based here though," Rhûndal sighed.

"We have to do something though, the Slaver's are getting much more bold in their efforts to enslave the people of Arda,"

"I know, and look on the bright side, if we help the Ranger out, he may help us," Rhûndal smiled.

"Very well, shall we then, brother?" Lómgrad bowed his Brother before him.

"Why, thank you brother," Rhûndal replied and the two made their way inside the Inn.

000000000

_TAP….TAP…..TAP…_

Strider groaned, he did not want to getup. He was having a wonderful dream about Arwen; they were making out and everything. Why couldn't he just be left to his dreams?

_TAP….TAP…..TAP….._

There was the blasted sound again. Strider decided that he would ignore it. He wanted to sleep, it wasn't even light outside yet. Heck it felt as if he had just gone to bed no more than five moments ago. _Oh well_, Strider sighed, he may as well see who it was. Valor would know if his visitors would stop their insistent sound making!

Strider stumbled out of bed and to the door. He sighed as the _TAP_-ing sound came to him again. It made him think that his visitors did not want to be found out. _Oh, I wonder why_? Strider asked himself, he was not amused and he was beginning to feel grumpy. When a Ranger was grumpy it was best to stay out of their way.

"Who is it?" Strider asked.

"_I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor_," came the soft elvish reply, but it was also a very important greeting. It was a greeting that only one Ranger would give to another. Strider opened the door ad admitted the two men.

Both men had blond hair and dark blue eyes, their clothes were as used as Strider's own and they had the look about them that spoke of Rangers.

"_Amin sinta lle?_" Strider asked.

"I am Rhûndal, and this is my Twin brother Lómgrad, we are Rangers from the West," Rhûndal introduced himself and his brother.

"Well met, I am Strider,"

"We know, I have to admit, we were sent here to kill you, but know that we shall not harm you, a fellow Ranger," Lómgrad said.

"It seems that there are a lot of people out to do away withy me, tell me, was it the Gypsy Noor Sameera who sent you?" Strider asked.

"No, it was the March Warden and his men," Rhûndal replied.

"Taniith, I should have know," Strider rolled his eyes.

"He seemed intent to have you head on a spike, but the plan was thwarted when those other assassin's tried to do you away this evening," Lómgrad grinned. He reminded Strider eerily of Elrohir.

"In deed, Nauggil was not happy about that!" Rhûndal grinned. Strider decided that the older of the Twin Ranger's reminded him of Elladan.

"I am so glad that you find some humor in this situation," Strider said.

"We are amuse, but we have been in a few situations like this ourselves and know of which you feel," Rhûndal informed.

"In deed?"

"In deed, now, tell us, what have you found out so far?" Lómgrad asked.

"Well, besides the fact that the Gypsies and Taniith want to kill me for no particular reason? Well, there seems to be a dispute in land," Strider said.

"People burned to death in their homes, others hanging themselves because the pain is too great for them to bare,"

"We know, it isn't easy to just let them go about their killing," Lómgrad sighed.

The three men, took seats, Strider took a chair while Rhûndal and Lómgrad sat on the bed. There was silence in the room, each deep in their own thoughts. Strider felt homesickness swell in his chest; the Twin Rangers before him reminded him of his Elven brothers. Strider fixed that thought, x-Elven brothers; he wasn't welcome in the home of Elrond anymore. That thought hurt Strider the most, he was no longer _Estel_ and he would no longer be called that.

"I guess this means that we're going to be in trouble," Lómgrad said.

"What? Why?" Strider asked.

"We are supposed to kill you, remember?" Rhûndal raised an eyebrow at the younger Ranger.

"Oh, I forgot," Strider shrugged helplessly.

"I think it is going to be amusing to work with you Strider," Lómgrad laughed.

"And I to work with you," Strider smiled. He hadn't smiled so openly in months and Strider reveled in the feeling of being happy, even for a short amount of time.

0000000000000000

_**ELVISH TRANSLATIONS**_

_**Amin sinta lle? ---- Do I know you?**_

_**I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor ---- The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun**_

A/N – Okay, I hope you all like this chapter. It was quite fun to write once I got into it! I couldn't help but make Rhûndal and Lómgrad twins. It just hit me and I liked it and I couldn't come up with any other reason as to why they'd be together and stuff, so…there you have it! The Ranger Twins are a couple years older than Aragorn. They are close in age though but I will be referring to Rhûndal as the oldest Ranger. Don't worry, you will learn more of them in the next chapter.


	7. Deadly Herbs

A/N – I rather like this fic! Please start reviewing! I am not one to beg for reviews, but I will do whatever I must to get some! Please, please, please?

_**To Wander in Darkness**_

_**Part 6 – Deadly Herbs**_

"So, do either of you have a plan to _kill_ me, or are we just going to sit here and wait for your friends to come after you and _then_ they can _kill_ me?" Strider asked.

"Well, they won't believe us if they don't see a body," Rhûndal said.

"What are you planning?" Strider raised and eye brow.

"We were hoping to just knock you out," Lómgrad shrugged his shoulders.

"That wouldn't work, they'd feel to make sure that I was dead," Strider pointed out the obvious flaw.

"We _know_ that," Rhûndal sighed. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"So what do you suggest oh-great-plan-make?" Strider asked.

"You know something?" Rhûndal glared.

"I know a lot of things, but what is it that you want to inform me of?' Strider grinned.

"You are an annoying prat," Rhûndal dead panned. Lómgrad burst out laughing then, as did Strider.

"I try my best," Strider said.

"Now back to planning, what if we gave him some sort of herb that would make him look and feel dead, but wasn't really?" Lómgrad asked.

"Not a bad idea," Rhûndal took this into consideration.

"Oh really? And where, pray tell, are we supposed to get this herb?" Strider asked.

"Come now Strider, we'll have to go looking for it of course," Lómgrad said, rolling his eyes.

"I know of a woman who could do it for us, but I will have to leave for an hour or two," Rhûndal said.

"What time are they expecting you?" Strider asked.

"Morning, sometime," Rhûndal shrugged.

"Here, take my cloak, it's dirty enough that I really don't think they'd recognize you as me or something of that sort," Strider said, he handed the Western Ranger his cloak.

"It smells, when was the last time you had a bath?" Rhûndal wrinkled his nose.

"Just take it and go before we run out of time and we have to do something drastic," Strider sighed.

"Fine, but stay here, the both of you!" Rhûndal glared at both young men before putting the dark green cloak on and exiting the room. Strider bolted the door closed behind the older Twin and then turned to the youngest.

"He's seems to be the sort to worry," Strider said.

"Ah, I can't count how many times I have told him that I am not a child," Lómgrad said.

"About as many as I have told my own family, I would bet," Strider said.

"Hmmm, what about your family?" Lómgrad asked.

"What? My family is a bit busy," Strider said.

"Wedding or something?"

"Sort of, but we hardly parted on terms on endearment so I doubt that I would be returning to them any time soon," Strider said.

"You are welcome to come with us, we've been on the trail of some slavers for a while now, we'd enjoy the company," Lómgrad invited.

"We'll see," Strider said. The two lapsed into companionable silence, content to wait for the older man.

0000000000

"Esmeralda?" Rhûndal called softly into the wagon. The camp was asleep and Rhûndal wanted to keep it that way. He wished that he could have found the herbs that he needed on his own, but that would be next to impossible in the dead of night, and the woman seemed to fear for the Northern Rangers life. So who better to ask?

"Rhûndal? Is that you?" The dark haired woman asked. She threw on a robe before opening the window further. Rhûndal just stood under it and they were face to face.

"My Lady, I need you're help," Rhûndal said.

"Yes?"

"I need some herbs that will make someone look dead, but in truth they are only deeply asleep," Rhûndal explained.

"Stay a moment and I shall be right back," Esmeralda said. She was glad that she had gone into the woods that day and gathered exactly what the Western Ranger needed. She put the herbs in a blue pouch, she was about to hand them to the Ranger when she thought of the anti-dote, which she put in another bag.

"Listen carefully, the herbs you are to use first are in the deep red bag," she said, handing the red bag to the ranger.

"In order to Wake Strider up, you need to use the ones in the blue bag," she explained further. Rhûndal nodded.

"Thank you my Lady," Rhûndal bowed slightly before taking off, once more, towards Bree. Esmeralda watched him go, and then she went back to bed. She knew that getting those two Ranger's involved with the goings on about Bree was the best and one of the most stupid things she could have done.

000000000000

It had been a couple of hours now that Strider and Lómgrad had waited for Rhûndal to return. In that short amount of time, Lómgrad had learned the Strider was only twenty; which put the Western Ranger the others senior, if only by five years time; which also made Rhûndal older than Strider.

Strider didn't mind much, at least the two men weren't at all that much older than him and they seemed nice and Strider wanted to get to know them better. A knock came to the door, Lómgrad stood to open it. Rhûndal was on the other side with a grin of triumph on his face.

"Well, I did it, now we can get on with the plan," Rhûndal said.

"What is it and where will I wake up?" Strider asked.

"First we'll have to show you to Nauggil, or he won't ever believe us, second we'll then _dispose_ of your body someplace safe. In this case we'll bring you to a friend of ours, you'll wake up safe and sound," Rhûndal said.

"I hope so, because if I wake up and find myself in the Halls of Mandos, you will have a lot of explaining to do," Strider said.

"Do not worry, we'll take care of you," Lómgrad grinned evilly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Strider looked at the Twins uncertainly.

"Strider, this will be the only way to make them believe that you are dead, and then we can all work together to take them down," Rhûndal said.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Strider asked.

"We'll have to make you look a bit roughed up," Lómgrad said.

"Right, do you like that shirt?" Rhûndal asked.

"Yes I like my shirt!" Strider glared.

"We are only teasing my friend, honest, look, we'll get you a new shirt, how's that?" Lómgrad asked.

"Oh fine," Strider sighed.

In five minutes, the three had Strider looking, worse for wear but nonetheless not _hurt_ at all. Strider's tunic was slashed here and there in a random pattern, and there were small cuts where the tunic showed skin. Strider also had a cut on his cheek.

"There," Lómgrad huffed as he stepped back to survey his and his brother's marvelous work.

"Now, to make you look dead," Rhûndal said, he pulled out the dark red bag.

"Here, eat it," Rhûndal handed the leaves to Strider. He sniffed them momentarily but the herbs did not register in his mind. However, he was sure that he had come across them some time. He just couldn't remember when. Deciding that he could solve that particular mystery in the near future after he wasn't going to be _dead_, he ate the leaves.

In a few moments, he had to sit down; he couldn't believe how shaky his legs were getting, that just wasn't right. He then began to feel cold and then very sleepy. Instinct kicked in and Strider tried to fight it.

"It's all right, don't fight it," Rhûndal said quietly. Strider wondered if he should have been more wary of these strangers. But then figured that it was too late and that come hell or high water, he may just get out of this.

In a matter of moments, Strider was _asleep_, his breath was shallow but only one who knew what to look for would notice. Rhûndal turned to his twin.

"I hope this works, if it doesn't we'll all end up at Mandos halls before this night is through,"

"I hope your wrong there, brother," Lómgrad shook his head.

"I'll grab his stuff, you can take him, and we need to go meet Nauggil,"

"Right," Rhûndal said. He carefully lifted Strider from the bed and up over his shoulders. The young man was quite light, Rhûndal noted with amusement.

"Ready?" he turned to his younger (by three minutes) brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be, why can't our jobs be easier some times?"

"Because, then what use would anyone have with us Rangers?" Rhûndal winked at his brother and the two left the room.

0000000000000

The sun had barely risen; its glow setting alight the thin sheen of snow and frost that had covered the country side and the town of Bree during the night. But the cold was overseen by Nauggil. The old fart wanted to get this job done with, he conveniently over looked the fact that he had not gone off to kill the ranger himself.

He waited in an old shack on the edges of Bree. No one ever came down that way, through the gutters and alley ways that would surely spill their blood in one way or another. No one ever bothered to follow behind people who were coming this way either. That would just get them killed. Human's had this weird thing of saving themselves and not others, though Nauggil hardly cared.

The door opened, the shack was only one room, with a table and three chairs in the middle of it. There was only one entrance to it as well and a lamp stood lighted in the middle of the table. Nauggil grinned as he saw the two assassin's with their burden.

"Is that him?" Nauggil asked.

"Of course it is, see for yourself!" Lómgrad glared at the man.

"Set it down then," Nauggil said, the dead man was set on the floor and Rhûndal huffed, the man was light but Rhûndal wanted Nauggil to think that the Northern Ranger was very heavy.

Nauggil leaned over the dead body, he grunted in self assurance that the man was dead. It was then that something shimmering in the dense light of the room caught his attention. It was a ring, one he had never seen before but it reminded him of an old legend. Not that he was one for legends and of course he couldn't remember what the legend was about anyway. He took the ring off of the dead man's hand.

"I'll have to bring the Boss something to show that this _ranger_ is dead, of course," Nauggil said.

"Of course, we'll get rid of the body," Rhûndal said.

"Make sure no one finds the grave," Nauggil said as he left the shack.

Lómgrad and Rhûndal looked at each other; then they looked at Strider.

"I saw the way he was wearing that ring last night," Lómgrad said.

"Oh?"

"He won't be happy to lose it…"

* * *

A/N – Hello people! I hope you like the chapter. I couldn't help but place the Ring of Bahir (sp?) there. I would think that Aragorn got it by now, even if his past wasn't revealed to him. I also thought that it would be interesting to see Aragorn…the next he woke. Honestly, how will he take to something that important being taken? Oooh! I think someone will be out for blood! 


	8. There is Room for Hope

_**Remember youth as you pass by,  
As you was once, so once was I,  
As I am now, you soon will be,  
Prepare to die and follow me.**_

****

Epitaph on a warlock grave

* * *

_**To Wander In Darkness**_

_**Part 7 – Forever and Anon**_

_It was dark. Darkness of sorrow seared his soul like hot iron. No place to go, no place to find comfort. That of which he had lost was haunting him in this sorrow. That place of which he had once found peace was now a harbor of doom and despair. _

_He could not wake, he did not want to wake, he wanted to stay in this darkness forever. Forever be alone….forever and anon haunt that of which he had lost. No time to be happy, no time to live, just despair and sorrow…._

_Forever and anon…and no way of which to wake from the nightmare that had suddenly become reality._

_00000000000000_

"How is he?" Lómgrad asked his elder twin. The two sat by the cot of which their new found friend laid. They had given the antidote to the herb from before and now waited fro Strider to wake. Rhûndal shrugged.

"She did not give me a time," he said.

"I see, but why is he shaking?"

"What?" Rhûndal stood and bent over the Ranger of the North.

"Strider is shaking, like he is afraid of something terrible," Lómgrad said quietly.

"He must be having a nightmare," Rhûndal said.

"What should we do?"

"I am not sure, it will pass, but, I do not know how long it will take,"

The twins looked at each other for a moment before turning back to their vigil beside Strider. The man was still pail, but color was slowly returning. But in his sleep, he dreamed, awful dreams of which not a word was uttered; dreams of which no innocent soul should be subjected too.

The terror of Darkness was upon the man, and no matter what he did, he could not escape….

000000000000

_She was beautiful, but evil, and good all in the same soul. With long flowing black hair, and a white dress with blood splattered about, she was a demon, and an angel all the same. In her left hand she held a blood soaked dagger, and in the right hand she held a rose._

_**"Estel…come out and play with me…." **She sing-songed to the small, frightened child that was curled up on himself; the child looked to be Aragorn at five years old. And the woman, she who was a demon and an angel all in the same, was also evil and good all in the same. She walked towards him, the bloodied knife glinting when there be no light about._

_She raised her hand, the knife a terrifying object that spelled the end of life, while the rose spelled the beginnings of life. The boy did not move, to scared to even try to run, there was no place to go anyway, why should he try to live when there be nothing else to live for?_

_"**HALT!**" Strider called out to the woman, she looked at him, soulless black eyes roving over his body. A chill went up his spine from the sightless glare._

_"**I am Darkness…**" she said._

_"**I am here to kill hope in your soul, there is nothing to go back too…why hope still lingers…?**" she asked. Then silence; a silence that made him choke._

_"There is always room to hope…" Strider said._

_The woman did not move, the knife still poised to kill hope, and yet, she did not move, she was defeated._

_"**One day, hope will be lost**…" she said._

_And with that_, Strider woke; he woke to a wood beamed ceiling; his chest heaving and the dregs of his nightmare floating in his minds eye. Beside him, Rhûndal and Lómgrad looked glad to see him awake.

"We though we had lost you," Lómgrad said.

"What happened?" Strider asked, putting the horrible images from his head.

_There is always room to hope…_

"Nauggil believed you dead, but…" Lómgrad could not finish.

"But what?" Strider asked, his right hand coming to wipe the sweat from his face, he stopped…the ring of his house, the ring that had been in his family for generations…was gone.

"The ring of Barahir…it's gone…" Strider muttered.

Rhûndal and Lómgrad looked at each other. Could it be, they wondered, that the man before them had survived the Orc attack upon the family of Arathorn the Heir of Isildur? It was rumored that the family had been caught and killed and everything of their house was lost. Not event he Elves could find the heirlooms of Isildur's Heir.

Was this man, in fact the Heir after Arathorn died? Was this the hope of mankind? And if so, why was he all the way out here? Weren't the Elves of Rivendell doing something to protect this hope?

Rhûndal was not so sure; he had heard the tails and rumors, but these could quickly get stretched and the truth lost. But the young man before him looked so stricken by grief at the loss of the ring. Maybe it was true, maybe the son of Arathorn had survived.

Strider looked up at his companions, sorrow filled his eyes. He had grown attached to that ring over the past few months after he had gotten it. He did not know the whole story behind it. Lord Elrond did not divulge any secret that the ring may hold. But in the end, that did not matter, all he wanted at this moment, was to have the ring back.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Strider said, he stood.

"In deed, what should we do first?" Lómgrad asked.

"We need to find out what that Gypsy woman is up to and Taniith as well, they may be in league with each other for control over Bree and the surrounding lands," Strider said.

"We'll go, if anyone sees you, than Taniith will know that we lied and he'll try and have us killed," Lómgrad said.

"Very well," Strider nodded, "I will await for you're safe return," he said.

The twins gathered up their cloaks and weapon's, they knew what they had to do.

"Be careful, the proprietor of this establishment will have a meal sent up soon, don't worry, we know them and trust them with our lives," Rhûndal explained and with that the twins were gone.

00000000000

The sun was beginning to set as the twins emerged into the streets of Bree. Small flecks of white floated from the grey heavens and a cold wind swept at the cloaks of passer-bys; windows boasted frosty carvings that Finwë Telemmaitë had put there just that afternoon.

"Early for snow, don't you think?" Lómgrad asked.

"In deed," Rhûndal muttered. He wrapped his cloak about him tighter in a moment, and contemplated the mess they had gotten themselves into. It was no easy matter, they just couldn't barge into Taniith's strong hold and cut the place up. No, they had to be sneaky about this, but because they had been around for some time now, at least the guards knew them and would let them into Taniith's house for _orders_.

"What if this doesn't work?" Lómgrad asked.

"At least we'll go to Mandos Halls together," Rhûndal gave the younger twin as encouraging a smile as he could conjure on such a cold evening.

"What's the plan then?" Lómgrad asked.

"What plan?"

"Please tell me you have a bloody _PLAN?_"

"Must I come up with all the plans?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

A/N – I got stuck on my HP fics! I will be continuing this though…. 


	9. My Love Calls

A/N – I want to thank my small contingent of fans for this fic! Thank you!

_**Though we cannot change our past, we can let it go. – Unknown**_

****

* * *

****

_**To Wonder In Darkness**_

**_Chapter 9 – My Love Calls…_**

****

* * *

****

_She didn't know where she was – nor what she had been doing. One moment she had been in the peaceful valley of Rivendell, chatting with her family and the next…she was running, towards something….No! a someone!_

_**Estel!** She cried. He looked at her and smiled, holding his arms out for his love._

_**Estel, what is wrong?** She asked, but then he was gone, and a deep dark feeling took over her soul…_

Arwen woke then; the night was quiet as the stars twinkled in the black velvet and the moon gave off blue light. She moved from her bed and crossed to the balcony. Rose and hibiscus permeated the air and she took a long deep breath. This was the most peace she had gotten while she had been home. The marriage preparations had been underway for a couple of months now. She was to be one of the brides maids, the dress was of a honey color and quite gaudy now that Arwen thought of it…

She turned from the window, she did not want to think of all the problems that had come to the foreground now that Estel had left – he had left nothing resolved and his letter had been even less so. All he had said was that he was sorry that they did not trust him. Why not take his words over that of a stranger that had waddled her way into the family? He had grown up with them and they knew him best…but they did not trust him and that was what had hurt him the most.

However, Arwen hadn't thought that, ever since that time they had met…she knew that Estel was special. He said that he loved her, but did he now? Was their love still there? She knew that she loved Estel with all of her heart and she knew that he would be the father of her children…however….

Her hands came to her throat; she clutched the Eagle pendant that Estel had given her. He had gone on a little trip to Rohan and they gave him the name _Throngil_ – he came back with the pendant and had given it to her. She wore it all the time now, thought sometimes she exchanged it for the Evenstar.

She sighed and went to sit on the edge of her bed – her thoughts running around in circles. She had thought, before, to go in search of her love, he had to be somewhere. She would go to the closest human villages and ask around. Maybe she would find something….maybe…

The wedding wasn't going to happen for a couple more months now…it wouldn't hurt to try and find him, ask him the questions that her mind couldn't put to rest. That was it! She stood and went over to her closet. She pulled out maroon leggings, and a matching tunic, then the surcoat and a belt. She put on the leggings and tunic first, the belt was made of dark leather that matched the books, her name was inscribed on it in elvish runes.

She laced up her boots before looked at the surcoat, it was one that Estel had given her on his last visit to Lothlorien. It was of a dark a dark rose that matched elegantly with the plumb tunic and leggings. She then put on leather braces, and started on her hair. A simple braid would do. She fastened a large green cloak about her shoulders with a butterfly pendant.

She gathered up her sword, bow and quivers, packed a bag and then vaulted over the posts of her balcony, lightly landing on her feet below. She waited a second to see if anyone had heard her. When nothing moved and she figured she was safe, she made her way to the stables which sat two leagues away from the house.

A white stallion awaited her in the yard, all ready to be on the way. She didn't get on right away, she didn't want to stir up any such trouble, so she beckoned to the horse to follow her and they started to make their way into the valley.

By the time the sun rose over the hills, setting off the birds and giving a wonderful orange glow, Arwen was well away from Rivendell. Her faithful horse galloping beneath her, taking her farther away from her family and her home.

* * *

"She what?" Elrond almost yelled, it was one thing for Aragorn to go off with only a note left behind, but for Arwen, easily the most level headed of all his children, to do the same and yet leave nothing as to where she was going! Her weapons were gone, she packed her most used traveling clothes and she had left the Evenstar behind on her bedside table.

"Ada, should we go after her?" Elladan asked. Elrohir didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet up with Estel so…..long after he had left. He was sorry that he had ever doubted his brother, though nothing could prove the crime and it was only Estel's words against the Lady's.

Lady Celebrindal, a young Elf with elegant red-gold hair looked maddened by the disappearance of her Brides Maid. She glared across at Lord Elric, her brother, and he gave her a pointed look. Neither liked this turn of events.

"Maybe she just wanted to get away for a while, she'll come back in a couple of day's," Elrohir hazarded a guess.

"What do you mean saying something like that?" Elladan glared.

"Well, she's been very quiet, maybe she just needed to get away and think about the changes you and Lady Celebrindal will make once you are married," Elrohir replied.

"Are you saying that you do not want me to be married?"

"Not at all! I am happy for you, but maybe we made a mistake…"

"We did not make any such mistake…"

"How sure are you of that? What if Estel was telling the truth…"

"It is his word against the Ladyship's…"

"I understand that, but Celebrindal was very upset, weren't you?"

"Oh yes, my love, very much!" Celebrindal adopted a hurt look.

"See?"

"Estel would do no such thing! Now I know I am wrong!" Elrohir said and then he left the dinning room. He had been so wrong to doubt his brother. He had to find him, he just had too!

* * *

Lady Arwen Undomniel made good time, she had crossed the Bruinen at mid morning and now she was close to Bree-Land, though Weathertop was close as well and she thought that she would camp there when night came, for Weathertop was the half way mark from Bree (a human village) to Rivendell, at least, that was what Estel had told her.

She wondered how far Estel had gone and if she would ever find her love. She hoped she would, for she did not want to be apart from him any longer. She just couldn't do that any longer. She knew that her Father wouldn't want her to bond to a human, but she loved him and that was all that mattered!

_Melamin – I am coming_, she thought as she tried to make some good time. She would find Estel, and she would tell him that she would marry him and even if they never could return to their family…they had each other and that was all that mattered…

* * *

Elvish translations…

Melamin – My Love

A/N – I know that this is short, but I need to get ready for Work! I'll make a longer update soon! If you are looking for a good Aragorn/Arwen fic please read my fic by the name **_A'maelamin_**. Oh, the outfit that Arwen is wearing is based on her battle out fit that would have been in TTT if they hadn't cut out her battle scenes. I think it's in the extended version, but most of the pics are obscured so much that you can't see it.

Ta, Poppy


	10. Freyja the Lady

_**To wonder in Darkness**_

_**Part – 10**_

**_Freyja the Lady_**

_**If you cannot convince them, confuse them**_

_**(Harry S. Truman) **_

_**-----**_

Faelwen poured tea for herself, her husband and Strider, the Ranger that had been brought to them for safe keeping. Strider had been surprised to find an Elvish family living so far from Imaldris, but upon explanation, only Faelwen was an elf, she had chosen to become mortal and die of old age rather than live forever and watch her husband and children leave her.

The fair lady had white hair the shone like starlight, her children shared this odd hair color as well. Her husband was just as scruffy and Strider had become, with dark blond hair and an eccentric Rohirim accent. The children, Alyan (12), Istuion (9) and Taurwen (age of 6 and the only girl) were greatly in love with Strider who taught them things. The family lived far from Bree, about ten miles into the wild, and though Strider did not dare be outside during the day, well, the night was a different story. He taught the three children of the stars.

"Eärendil sails the night sky in order to protect us of Middle Earth from Morgoth and the dragon Ancalagon," Strider said as he pointed at the star, behind him Faelwen sat in her rocker knitting a blanket and listening silently. Her children noted the star.

"Why is he up there?" Taurwen asked. Strider smiled.

"It is his pleasure to sail the stars with his wife Elwing, if it were not for them, we would not have such peace today," Strider explained.

"Will they ever come back?" Alyan asked.

"No, I do not think so," Strider shook his head.

"Where will you go after this?" Istuion asked, he looked up from the whittling of a horse in his hand.

"I do not know, I was thinking that after we have fixed things here in Bree that I might go on to Rohan and maybe Gondor," Strider replied honestly.

"Do you think that maybe one day we can be Rangers too?" Taurwen asked, her bright green eyes held such hope that Strider didn't dare tell her "nay". He looked at their mother, who was smiling, just a little.

"My little Wren, you may do whatever it is that you like," Faelwen said.

"Oh! hannon lee! Naneth!" Taurwen clapped her hands in joy. She turned back to Strider with the most serious of expressions on her face; "Will you have me?" she asked. Strider bowed his head.

"Tancave, and your brother also, if they wish," Strider replied, quite serious as well, if these children were trained right, they would make great Rangers. For, even not of the ancient line of Numenor, their spirits were bright with hope and love for others.

---

Arwen arrived in Bree not more than four days since she left her father and brothers in Imaldris. It was raining; the streets were thick if refuse and now Arwen understood why her brothers and Legolas simply hated to dwell within any human township.

She also found the leering of men offensive and the odd urge to smite them where they stood was seated in her heart in such a way that she could not banish.

The Prancing Pony was the only Inn that Arwen had heard of her brothers speak and so she found it with only a bit of direction from a woman who schooled the local children. Addylynn Butterbur was the young wife of Master Butterbur who ran the Prancing Pony and so Arwen was shown a cleaned room with a washroom attached.

Arwen, under her pseudonym Freyja, bathed and changed in her chambers; while she was busy with such, Addylynn had left tea and a meal in the chambers. However, the man who awaited her was a site. He looked as if a human and a dwarf had mated, with a terrible consequence with such a son who sported a blading head and long beard. Like most humans of Bree and the wild (Arwen later found) he was unkempt and smell liked horses ass.

"What are you doing in my rooms uninvited?" Freyja challenged.

"My dear lady, I only wish to make your acquaintance," the man didn't bother to bow, but he did liberate a scone from the plates set on the small desk.

"Do you not know that it is rude and unwise to enter the rooms of a lady against her wishes?" Freyja asked. She was glad to have hidden her dagger in the lose britches she wore.

"My name is Nauggil and when I had heard of the fair beauty that graced us poor wretches with her pleasure, I had to see for myself," he licked his lips in such a way that Freyja's first instinct was to slit his throat and ask questions later.

"Well, now have seen. Get out of my site before I smite thee where thee stand," Freyja glared. Nauggil laughed as he stood, the scone gone and the lady next on the menu.

"Now, now, my lady, that is no way to greet your host…" Nauggil reached out, but the prick at his neck stopped his movements all together. Freyja had a dagger in her hand and anger in her eyes.

"You detest me with your vile and underhanded ideals. I shall thank you to leave my presence and if you show you black hearted and ugly visage in my presence again, though shalt find something….missing…" She warned him. Nauggil frowned but stepped back and held up his hands to mean no harm. He left with not a backwards glance.

Addylynn came rushing into the room; "My Lady! Please do not be offended with me or my house! We did not know that he had followed!" Addylynn was besides herself with tears.

"Peace, my friend Addylynn!"

Addylynn looked up into star blue eyes and the kind smile of Arwen Undomiel, "I bear no ill will towards you or your house. I would like to be truthful now, with you, if I may?" she asked.

"I shall keep any and all secrets," Addylynn replied.

"My true name is Arwen, the daughter of Elrond of Imaldris, the Elf Haven,"

"I knew you must have come from an old and honored blood line, if you do not mind my saying so," Addylynn bowed. Arwen took her by the elbow and they sat on the bed.

"I have need to find a dear friend of mine, I have had terrible visions,"

"My lady, I shall help you in anyway that I can,"

"Hannon Le, I need to find Strider, Ranger of the North,"

At this, Addylynn grew pale; "My Lady, we knew of him but alas, he has left Arda for the Halls of Mandos,"

"Low! You must be mistaken," Arwen gasped.

"I tell you that is not so, my lady, I shall bring to you those that were his friend under this house, yes?"

"Please,"

---

Addylynn had spent most of that evening finding Rhûndal and Lómgrad, the only known Twin Rangers. They swept into townships and left the people of the town with a disaster to clean up afterwards. However, they were loyal and how could Addylynn believe those two of such a terrible deed as to kill Strider, a kind and genteel man?

She found them smoking on the water barrels outside the bar: "Quick, the lady calls for you in regards of Strider," She exclaimed.

---

A/N – I realized that it has taken me much too long to update. For those of you who love names Like I do, Freyja is an older form of Frey, from Old Norse, which means "Lady". I thought that if Aragorn had all of these aliases, that Arwen should have one as well. This would be the name she would travel under if no one was with her.


End file.
